clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Marshall Chihang321
__TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 13:31, November 11, 2011 Invitation Please come! --Mixer2301 12:59, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Chihang its puffle party now are you online? Hi I never knew what happened to you. I am NOT one of the users who think that your a vandal. Anyway, you are not blocked. Your are just kicked from the chat. P.S- Good Job on calculating the location of RH island! Thanks- --[[User:Mixer2301|'Mixer2301']] Talk Admin and Chat Mod. 12:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Would you come to the chat now? Wave Jones (Talk), staff of CPW:T-T. 01:10, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Positive Can you say 'SORRY' to the chat mod that banned you? Ask Happy65 about it. Maybe he could help you. Wave Jones (Talk), staff of CPW:T-T. 01:16, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi ChiHang, Are you banned by someone else? If yes, tell me, and let me unban you if you want.-- Dps04talk 01:36, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi Hi Chihang321 Where are you now.Im keep tracking you but you`re gone Unban Hi Chihang321, I unbanned you. Feel free to come to chat. Just remember, don't be rude again :D-- Dps04talk 01:48, March 25, 2012 (UTC) The template team I should ask Happy65 first... but thx for the info! Wave Jones (Talk), staff of CPW:T-T. 11:58, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi ChiHang, Why, of course you can join the Club Penguin Wiki:Studios! I am not the leader there but I am sure you can join (unless he tells you not to). And in case you ask why I don't enter chat, it is becuse I am testing a new home page for this wiki in the MonoBook, where chat is not avaialble (sorry). On the other hand, your user page looks nice and it gives me inspiration to the new home page under construction. Anyway, thanks for your message and good luck! :) -- Dps04talk 04:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC) __TOC__ Eraserheads here Dear Chihang321, Earth Day 2012 is over but Earth Day is not fun.So have fun in playing airplanes,jet planes and Club Penguin...User:Eraserhead Council prototype The real iPhone Template is not exactly done yet, but here is a adaptation of my original template created on R2W. So yeah, consider it as a gift. Platinum123 Hello Please go here: http://templeofdragons.wikia.com/ go on chat and talk to me about the crash on chat. Blastthehedgehog 07:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) wiki WOAH! THE CHAT FROZE! I guess this is a problem across the whole network.. try checking Community central chat. Blastthehedgehog 07:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Which wiki? I tried soccer and AVS.H but I can't find you guys :( ----*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 08:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Blog vs. my computer... Hi Chihang321! Is it just me or I can't read ANY blog posts(due to slowness?)? Please check. Thanks! --Katoy90 11:39, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Chihang321 Sorry about i said to Happy65...very Sorry Your Friend King of the Erasers For now King of the Outbursts I had to punish myself How did you become a councilor? --HedgehogDude 18:42, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello! You have been granted the rollback right. Guide Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. Have fun! Have fun with your rights. Wiki Council Hello. You have been invited to a Wiki Council meeting. It shall take place at 15:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the wikia chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 13:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Music on pages Hi Chihang, It sounds like a nice idea! But i find 2 problems we will have to face with before doin this: *There is need to create a MediaWiki for each single music file- it can be solved by creating new CSS system and i can try to make one. *Not everyone like the music of parties. I think that a good solution would be adding a ''' or '' to some part of the page, while the first button would say "none", and each other button in the tabber/ tabview will start playing 1 music while being clicked. Im testing it now to see it it can work. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 05:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Reminder The Wiki Council meeting shall be taking place at 15:00 GMT, about 2 hours from now! It will take place on the wiki's chat. Please be there! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 12:48, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked due to COPPA. It has been revealed through three unnamed users that you are 12 years old. Your block shall expire on approximately March 21, 2013. I am sorry that it had to come to this. --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 19:58, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Music Hey chihang, I need you to add music to my message wall (my talk. Can you add this music? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4-sqvJRm5U&feature=relmfu Please use FLVTO for this. Thank you, Commander Bsyew 09:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back soldier! Welcome back Chihang!, Nice to see you again. Since its your birthday You have now turned 13! Now You just have to catch up to what is happening! Remember to Start undoing again to get your rights back! And Also Start becoming Active again! Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 23:30, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Gift To Whoever gets this. If you recieve this, then you are one of my friends on the internet Without you, I would be nothing and not be encouraged to try new things in life as of now. I thank you delightfully for all you have done to help me and this wiki. RESPECT Hi Chihang! Hi Chihang, It is me, Dps04 :D Happy birthday! Your block for COPPA ended today, and please do rejoin us :D I miss you soo much lol -- Dps04talk 09:06, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Woah, those are great news! Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:58, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back bro! Hi Marshall Chihang321. Miss me and i miss you. This is King Eraser or King of the Eraser or Eraserhead or whatever. Good thing your unblocked and Belated Happy Birthday. Congrats! Come back! Dear Marshall Chihang321, return to the wiki! You are no longer blocked! I have missed you! Mariobilly (Talk) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the info I'll do that next time lol :P